Try It Out
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: A random Troyella one-shot. They've been bestfriends forever, it took one summer away to figure out how they really feel about eachother. When college comes in between will they find their way back to eachother?


**Try It Out.**

* * *

Troy Bolton is my Best Friend. Our Mothers were best friends in high school. They got separated for a little while when mom went to college in New York and found the love of her life, aka Daddy, aka Jose Emilio Montez. They moved back to Albuquerque and my mom reunited with Lucy, who is Troy's mom. Lucy married Jack Bolton. Mom married dad and they got pregnant at the same time. Which is really weird when you think about it. They did everything together. Troy Nicholas Bolton was born on October 1st only two months and 20 days before me.

Troy and I have been inseparable since we were 6 months old. He is my everything, my best friend, my go-to guy, my protector, my life. We always were two peas in a pod. In elementary school, he didn't care if he got picked on for being best friends with a girl, he was always there when I needed him. In Junior high, we went through our awkward phases. I walked in on him masterbating and he was there when I got my first period. Troy got a mouth full of metal and acne. I was a little chunky and socially awkward. We kind of evened each other out.

It rolled over into Freshman year of high school. We were not very popular and we were fine with that because we always had each other. But Freshman year was over. Troy stayed in Albuquerque and I went to New York to spend the summer with my dads family. I missed Troy like crazy but I knew things were going to be even better when I got back. It seemed like everything blossomed. I grew boobs, C cup I might add. I love them, I love my boobs. Is that weird to say? I guess. I had a nice toned butt and legs from working my chunky-ness off. I was now very comfortable with myself. I was happier than I'd ever been. New York did me good.

I fidgeted with my fingers as the plane landed back in Albuquerque. "Gabriella, sit still." Dad said, chuckling at me.

I smiled up at him. "I can't I'm too excited. I'm ready to see Troy!" I fixed my shorts and looked out the window as we touched down. "Aren't you excited to see Luce momma?" I said nudging her.

She laughed. "Yes, I am. We have to gossip about you and Troy." I rolled my eyes at her.

The seatbelt light went off and I unbuckled and stood up. I grabbed my purse and put it on my shoulder. "Do I look okay mom?" I asked her, smiling.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You look fine Gabi." She said.

"Real confidence booster ma." I said, pushing past her. I walked out of the plane and didn't even bother waiting for my parents. I walked to the baggage claim and looked around for my favorite pair of Blue Eyes. I saw Troy's hair first, he had his back to me. I ran up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

He pulled my hands away from his eyes and he turned around. His face cleared up and he looked very handsome. He got his braces off so his teeth were perfect. His eyes trailed down and landed on my boobs. "Holy shit Gabi! When did you get boobs?" He asked a little too loudly.

I laughed quietly and pushed my chest out. "I just bought them, do you like?" I joked. He reached out to touch my boob. I smacked his hand away. "That doesn't mean you can touch them you pervert! Now open up. Let me see those teeth."

Troy opened his mouth and I looked at his teeth. I pushed my finger in his mouth smoothing it around his perfect teeth. He bit my finger. I shrieked. "Why are you feeling my teeth you freak?"

"First, OW!" I looked at him then smacked his chest. "Second., I'm NOT a freak. Third, because you look so good! Look at you all handsome!"

"Look at me? Look at you. You're hot!" I blushed. "You are still beautiful Gab." He smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you a lot." I admitted quietly.

He hugged me tightly. "I missed you too Gab." His hands trailed my backside. I felt something poke my thigh. "sorry." Troy said quietly.

"Did I just give you a boner?" I whispered. He nodded. I burst out laughing then covered my mouth, pulling away from him. I grinned innocently. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"You are going to get it for laughing at me Montez." I squealed and ran away from him. Troy chased me around the baggage claim before catching me and throwing me over his shoulder. He carried me back to his parents.

"Jesus, when did you get so strong?" I said smacking his butt. "Look at those glutes! I'm not the only one with the nice butt."

Troy put me down and I smiled apologetically at our parents. "Gabi started it." Troy said, smiling at our parents. "Let me get your bags for you."

"I'll help." I said walking over to the bags with Troy. "That green one is my dads." I pointed out. "The purple one Is moms. The blue one is mine." Troy got our bags and We went out to the Bolton's car. I hopped into the back with Troy.

"You excited for school?" Troy asked me.

I shrugged. "I bet you'll get popular with the girls."

"You'll be popular with the boys." Troy said looking at me.

"They'll like me for my boobs, not my heart or my brain." I said quietly.

"Well I'll love you no matter what." Troy said with a smile. "Chad Danforth is having a party tonight, you want to go?"

"Sure." I smiled up at him. "And when did you and Chad Danforth become friends?"

Troy shrugged. "Basketball camp"

I grinned. "You got into that camp you wanted to go to?" I said hugging him. "How was it?"

"It was fun. I met some cool guys." He said, putting his arm around me.

Troy came home with us and hung up for a while. "What should I wear to the party?" I said, biting my lip. "I literally got a whole new wardrobe." I told him, I pulled out a dress. "What about this?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear Gab. You'll look beautiful in anything." Troy said sitting on my bed, looking through the pictures on my phone. "Who's Joey?"

"Remember my cousin Joey, he was at my birthday part last year." I said, looking through my dresses again.

"Oh, Who's Vin?" Troy asked. My cheeks burned. I pretended I didn't hear the question. "Gabs, who's Vin?"

"Oh, this guy I met, in New York." I said, pulling out a dress. "We made out at a party when I was there, then he gave me his number."

"Damn, seems like a lot happened in New York." Troy said from behind me.

"Anyway, what do you think about this?" I pulled out a black short sequin dress. He nodded his head. "When are we leaving?"

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said, distractedly.

"Sweet." I hung the dress behind the door and sat on the bed next to him. "so tell me about your summer."

"It was great!" Troy said, tossing my phone back to me. "I went out with Ashley Merriman for two weeks but it just wasn't working out. Now everybody looks at me differently since I got my braces off."

"They think you're handsome. But you were handsome before braces Troy." I said smiling. "If they knew half of the things I did, everybody would be in love with you." I said nudging him. "Who are you after now?"

Troy shrugged. "I kind of have this one girl, but never mind. You don't want to hear about this." He looked at the time. 'I should go get ready. I'll be back at 7." He kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." I smiled at him as he walked out of the door.

I got in the shower and got dressed in the dress I picked out. I put on some make up and touched up my hair. I looked in the mirror and everything was good to go. I walked down stairs and ate some dinner. Troy picked me up at 7 and We walked down the street to Chad Danforth's house.

Troy got me a drink then went off and mingled. I sat on the couch. A guy who looked kind of familiar sat down next to me. Casey Masters I finally figured out who he was. He was going to be a junior this year. "Hey." He said, nodding at me.

"Hi." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "Casey right?" He nodded. "You were in my math class last year."

"I would have remembered you. What's your name?" Casey asked, scooting closer to me.

"Gabriella Montez." I said with a smirk. His eyes grew wide. I got up. "See you around Case." I walked away, holding my cup. I found Troy, talking to a bunch of guys in the kitchen. "I'm bored."

"I'll keep you entertained." Jason cross said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up Cross. Remember who beat you up in the third grade." I said smiling.

Chad spit his drink on Zeke Baylor, who was standing next to him. "Gabriella Montez?"

"Dude!" Zeke said, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his face.

I smirked at him. "In the flesh." I turned to Troy. "Dance with me Troy." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled him against me. "Troy." I said quietly.

"What's up?" He held my waist.

"I love you." I said quietly, looking up at him.

He smiled at me. "I love you too."

I stopped dancing and pulled him outside. "Do you think we will ever be more than friends?" The alcohol was talking now.

"I don't know. We may have to test it out." Troy said, inching closer to me. "Do you want to? test it out?" I nodded slowly. Troy's face inched closer to mine. His lips touched mine gently. I pulled away slowly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him back to me connecting our lips again. He licked my bottom lip and I let it enter. Our tongues danced around in my mouth.

"Zeke, five bucks. I told you they weren't just friends." Chad said from behind Troy somewhere. "I wonder if her boobs are real."

I pulled away from Troy. "Yes They're real! Fuck off Chad, stop cock blocking." I yelled back at him. Chad chuckled and threw his hands up, closing the back door. I caught Troy staring at my boobs. "Jesus, Troy. Just touch them and get it over with."

Troy bit his bottom lip and touched my boobs, fondling them. I leaned against Chad's railing. He squeezed them gently before letting go. "Okay, all done." Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like this. I like kissing you."

I smiled up at him. "I like kissing you too." I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "I think we could do this but you have to take me out on a date." I grinned at him.

Troy chuckled. "Alright, a date it is." His hands made their way to my butt and he squeezed gently. "I've been dying to do that all day."

I rolled my eyes at him and put his hands back to my waist. "Enough groping, I need more kissing." I said with a small smirk. He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly.

* * *

Troy and I made it through high school and I graduated with honors. Troy decided to pursue basketball at Duke and I decided to pursue engineering at Cal-Poly. We decided it would be best to break up for now but continue to stay friends. I still talked to Troy all the time, he was first and foremost my best friend and nothing could change that. He met a girl named Emily and he was happy and I was happy for him.

After graduation I decided to move back to Albuquerque. It's been 3 years now and I was a computer engineer, working with the greatest technology available. It was stimulating and exciting for a dork like myself. Since I've moved back to Albuquerque I hadn't really talked to Troy. He was in the NBA now, playing the sport he loved.

Today was my day off of work. It was a warm summer day. I took a walk around the park. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. Troy and I would spend hours at the park when we were kids, playing tag and hide and seek. We even got 'married' once, I tricked him into playing house. Only if he could be an Alien capturer. I giggled at the memory. I sat up and sighed.

"Daddy? Daddy! DADDY!" I heard a little girl screaming and looking around. She walked up to me. "'scuse me. I lost my daddy." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you help me fin' him?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Where did you see him last?" I asked her.

"By the fountain over there." She pointed, sniffling. I got up and she held my hand and we walked back over to the fountain.

"Scarlet! There you are! Jesus, sweetheart you scared daddy."

I looked up. "Holy Shit Troy Nicholas. When did you have a child?" I let go of Scarlet's hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said, shaking his head. "Look at you." Troy picked up the little girl. "How have you been?"

I smiled at him. "I've been good. What about you? You married?"

"I'm good, Not married." He said holding up his left hand. "Emily is Scarlet's mom. I wanted to get married, she didn't so we co-parent."

"Is that hard? Especially when you're in the NBA?" I asked him, sitting down near the fountain.

Troy nodded, letting go of Scarlet who sat in his lap quietly, playing with his cell phone. "I only see her not during basketball season. We're visiting Mom and Dad. What are you doing these days?"

"I'm a computer engineer, workaholic with no boyfriend or husband." I said smiling. "No kids. I moved back here after graduation. I just couldn't get away."

Troy chuckled. "You always loved it here." He sighed from next to me. "I hope we could hang out while I'm still here."

I smiled up at here. "Yeah! Sure! What's your number?" Troy gave me his number and I punched it in my phone. I called his phone and Scarlet answered it.

"Hello? Daddy's phone." She said giggling.

"Hi Scarlet, this is Gabriella." I said. She turned to me and hung up the phone. I gasped. "you hung up on me?" She nodded and giggled, I reached over and tickled her belly gently. She squealed and squirmed.

Troy looked at his phone. "We've got to go, but I'll call you Gabi." I got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for finding Scar."

I smiled at him. "no problem." I kissed his cheek gently. I leaned down and gave Scarlet a hug. "Don't run away from your daddy okay?" I said smiling.

She nodded. "Okay. Bye Gabriella"

"Bye sweetheart, bye Troy." I said waving to them.

* * *

A couple days later Troy called me up, we were going to meet at the park. Emily was supposed to pick Scarlet up because she was in town for the weekend. I walked down the street to the park. Troy and Scarlet where already there. Troy was pushing her on the swings. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said, shaking out my legs.

"Hey Gab. We're just waiting for Emily, she should be here soon." Troy said, kissing my cheek before pushing scarlet on the swing.

"Whoa Scarlet you're going way high!" I said. She giggled and pumped her legs. "She's a little dare devil isn't she? Just like her father."

Troy chuckled. "She sure is. I'm glad she got something of mine. She's all Emily." He slowed Scarlet down on the swing and I dug my hands in my pockets, looking down at the ground.

"Mommy!" I hear Scarlet squeal. She jumped off the swing and ran over to a blonde lady with a big smile on her face. Troy was right, Scarlet was the spinning image of her mother.

"Hey Troy." Emily walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Em, I have somebody for you to meet." He lead Emily over to me. I tensed up. "Em, this is Gabriella Montez."

Emily gave me a soft smile. "Ah, Gabriella Montez I've heard so much about you. You were all Troy talked about during college."

"It's nice to meet you Emily. Scarlet is such a well behaved little girl. You did a fantastic job." I said, smiling at her. "How do you like Albuquerque?"

"It's cute. There's so much history here. It's interesting." She said quietly. "What do you do Gabriella?"

"I'm a computer engineer. Dork at it's finest." I joked, smiling. "What do you do?"

"I'm a writer." She said smiling back at me. I looked over at Troy who took Scarlet to play on the slide.

I smiled at him. "I bet he's so great with her. Troy's always loved kids."

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a great father, even though he's always out and about he always finds time for her."

"It's crazy. I hadn't talked to him years and there he is. He hadn't changed one bit." I murmured.

"Do you love him?" Emily asked me.

I looked at her confused. "Troy?" She nodded. "I'll always love Troy. He has been my best friend since we were in the womb. Nobody had even come close to him." I admitted quietly.

"He asked me to marry him when Scarlet was 3 months old. I knew he loved me but I knew something was missing from him. I love Troy but I couldn't marry a man who wasn't in love with me." Emily said, looking over at me. "I'll always be scarlet's mom and I know I'll always have a place in his heart. But I've got nothing on you Gabriella."

I looked over at her confused. "I don't follow."

"Troy never fell out of love with you. He just pushed it aside for a little while but he never stopped. I could see it in his eyes whenever he talked about you. He loves you Gabriella." Emily hugged me tightly. "You are as amazing as he always said you were." She walked away over to Scarlet and Troy, leaving me dumbfounded.

I sat down on a bench close by thinking about everything that Emily had said. I rested my chin on my hand and looked at the ground. "Hey, you alright?" Troy said sitting next to me.

I nodded. "I'm okay."

"What where you and Emily talk about?" Troy asked.

"You." I said, sitting back against the bench. "She thinks that you were always in love with me and you still are."

"Oh," He sat back, looking as dumbfounded as I was. "What else did she say?"

"That you will always love her because she's scarlet's mom but You're in love with me." I said, looking over at him.

He scooted over to me. "I forgot to tell you something about Emily."

"What's that?" I asked.

"She has a tendency to be right about everything." He said with a small smile. "I never stopped loving you Gabi." He said quietly.

"I never stopped loving you either Troy, but your life is very different than mine." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm not asking you to give anything up, just like I did when you were leaving for Duke. You have so much potential and you are not going to waste it. I'll always be back here Troy." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips gently.

"You were always home." He said quietly. "We might have to test this out." He said with a small smile. "Do you want to test it out?"

"We can try it out." I said, looking up at him. I kissed his lips firmly, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and just looked up at Troy. "But you have to take me out on a date first" Troy chuckled, kissing the back of my hand.

Troy Bolton and I have been inseparable since we were six months old. He is my everything, my best friend, my rock, my go-to guy, my protector, my life. He is everything I could ever ask for and I love him with all my heart. He is my best friend and so much more.

* * *

Just a random one shot. Don't forget to review :)


End file.
